


Dean's Blue Hole

by Casjuice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Holiday, Humour, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pranks, Rimming, Sam Being an Asshole, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is actually so shitty, Top!Cas, and yes dean's blue hole is a legit place, apologies for how fckin cheesy and shittily written this is, beach, bottom!Dean, but not like in a mean way, deserted island, established Destiel, it's actually terrifying, like it legit is embarrassing to me that I wrote this lol, seaside sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casjuice/pseuds/Casjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters (and their favourite angel of course) were in desperate need of a summer holiday. So they took one. However, as it turns out, the particular isolated island in the Bahamas they chose to take said holiday has an unfortunately named landmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Blue Hole

Sand, sun and the seaside; the perfect summer day.

Even hunters (and hey, angels too) need a break every so often.

Sure, there wasn’t any accommodation where they were going; but with the distinct lack of that came a distinct lack of other people. Perfect peace and quiet on some secluded island in the Bahamas; excluding perhaps the occasional free-diver.

They hadn’t even needed to hire a boat, courtesy of Castiel’s wings. With a bit of effort, he had teleported the Impala loaded with Sam and Dean and holiday supplies onto a patch of rock near little Long Island's famous ‘Blue Hole’. 

Well, technically, its name is ‘Dean’s Blue Hole’.

Sam may or may not have cracked up upon obtaining that particular piece of information.

And Dean may or may not have thrown a glance at Cas and gone a brilliant shade of red.

That aside; as the sun was baking the clear white sands near said pit in the ocean, the Winchesters and their angel were enjoying themselves immensely.

Sam’s long hair billowed in the water as he swam back to shore through teh clear as crystal blue water; small fish hovered under his shadow, the ocean breeze chilled his hands as they rose and fell out of and into the water. Castiel’s feet burned on dark stones as he crouched over rock pools, observing with great fascination the menagerie of crabs and urchins and starfish. Dean was laying on a beach towel with his arms crossed, sunglasses hiding his closed eyes as he slept deeply and peacefully. 

The only sounds were the ocean breeze whispering through the air, the sea reaching back and forth over the beach and the crunch of sand under Sam Winchester’s feet when he finally reached the shore.

He hollered at Castiel and Castiel waved- something squirming in one of his hands. Sam chuckled as he advanced towards his brother. Seriously, who goes to a beach to just lie on the freaking sand? 

Like, the water is fucking magical, it has a hole in the ocean a couple hundred metres deep and rockpools blooming with life; How could Dean just lay there, soaking up UV?

“Hey Jerk!” Sam slicked back his drenched mop of hair and plucked a towel from the bag by Dean’s side, “Ever heard of moving? You should try it some time.”

Dean didn’t respond at all So Sam nudged him with one of his oversized, sandy feet.

Still no ‘shut up, bitch’ escaped Dean's pouty lips.

Sam bent down and plucked off the sunglasses, revealing gently closed eyes.

He snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s placid face just to check.

Yep, he was fast asleep.

Sam smirked devilishly.

What a /marvellous/ opportunity.

\--

When Dean did finally wake up, he noticed two distinct things;  
A) The ocean was much further away than it was when he’d fallen asleep and  
B) He couldn’t move anything except his head.

“Oh you did /not/;” Widened eyes under a drawn brow beheld great masses of sand where his body should be.

“Oh yeah, we did.” Sam’s voice was like a water balloon ready to burst and spray laughter everywhere.

“Son of a bitch!”

Uhp- there is goes. The water balloon is pricked and Sam found himself in hysterics. Even Castiel couldn’t stop the giggles bubbling out of his lips.

Dean, pissed off, was squirming without much success; trying to dig himself out of the sand, but it was packed firmly over every inch of him like a kind of grainy, cool blanket. He thrashed his head back and forth, throwing glares up at his brother and boyfriend with great ferocity. He grunted as he tried to dredge himself up; expression strained and face scarlet with embarrassment.

Sam pulled himself together long enough to snap a picture on his phone and show it to Dean.

“That’ll teach you to sleep on the beach; you lazy jerk.”

Dean’s composure followed in Sam’s tradition.

He hadn’t intended too but holy mother of fuck. 

He looked so fucking /stupid/ it was impossible not to laugh.

\--

“How the hell did it get in my fucking ear” Dean questioned, laying under a sky full of stars and still finding sand in the strangest parts of his body, “Like seriously; how ?”

Castiel, upon whose lap Dean was laying his head, shrugged and rifled his hands through Dean’s hair; producing more and more of the infernal granules. He leaned over, blocking Dean’s view of the slowly swirling stars with his face, “Maybe it likes you?”

Sam’s voice was sly when it curled from where he was sitting up against a palm tree; “Maybe it wants to get up in your blue hole.”

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes. They should have picked somewhere else.

I mean, who the fuck calls something ‘Dean’s Blue Hole’. Did they know that they’d just given Sam the best ammunition in the history of everything? Did they really, really hate someone named Dean? Were they high?

Dean decided it was probably a mixture of the two.

“Oh come on Dean, lighten up” Regardless, Sam was very proud of himself and Dean, as a consequence, was very much done with him.

“You can go and lighten…” Dean huffed and flipped the bird at Sam for good measure before walking off in the opposite direction, down towards the beach and away from Sam’s chuckling at his terrible comeback. 

This seemed like a good idea for the first couple of minutes, Sam was far enough away now that Dean couldn’t hear him guffawing like an idiot.

However, due to the pitch dark, he couldn’t really see where he was going, and as a consequence he squeaked rather loudly when he stepped right over the edge of the hole, tripping over and falling face first.

“Watch out!” Castiel’s shout of caution came too late, a very loud splash and a very loud exclamation of ‘shit!’ cutting him off.

Cas grabbed Dean’s other foot before it could slip down with the rest of him and he hauled him out with a loud grunt; he grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt when it surfaced and tugged again, taking Dean in his arms and pulling him firmly away from the edge.

Dean spat out a mouth full of salt water, “Holy shit-“ His eyes were wide and he was drenched, “Thanks -“

“That was close, Dean”

“You’re telling me-“

After a couple steps back, Cas released Dean and let him drop down onto the sand, eyebrows raised and still looking rather bewildered. He lifted his hand, inspecting it now the water had let more sand cling on, “Oh come on…” 

Castiel chuckled.

Dean let his face soften and his mouth curl into a defeated sort of smile as he looked up at Castiel, who Dean was glad to see was looking pretty stupid too; shirt stuck to his frame, pants likewise.

“You’re soaked.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, “Speak for yourself.”

“Fair point.” 

Dean sighed. “If Sam sees us like this he’s gonna have /fit/”, He tugged at the front of his tee, and dropped it, letting it flop back down with a sound like a half-hearted clap, “And I know that I for one am sick of his stupid laugh.”

Castiel sat down next to Dean, “He is getting a bit obnoxious,” the angel ruffled his hand through Dean’s wet hair, sliding his palm down over the back of his neck .

The stroke was unexpected, but not unwelcome, “Mhmm…” Dean turned towards Castiel, who was looking at him in a lazy sort of way, eyes reflecting the moonlight delicately, “I vote that we camp out here tonight, give Sam and his wit some quality alone time.”

“I like the sound of that,” The angel’s hand was slipping down under Dean’s shirt; Dean shuddered at its warmth, “Cold?”

“Freezing, this damn shirt is ice.” 

“I can fix that.” 

“Oh?”

Yeah.

Dean Winchester kept forgetting just how good of a lover Cas could be; especially for someone who so uncoordinated and awkward around others. That said, the guy was lethal on the battlefield; perfect control, perfect timing, so perfect it was damn near terrifying. 

The same thing could be said for Cas in the bedroom.

Or in this case, the beach.

Fuck, yes, the beach.

“Cas-“ Dean smirked when the angel climbed over him, kneeling over Dean’s hips. Castiel made short work of his shirt, practically ripping it off him. “Whoah-“ Then Castiel’s kisses, hell, his kisses.

Long, animal lunges Dean’s throat as his hands ran up and down his sides, leaving Dean’s skin red hot in their wake. The kisses were hot, wet and just that little bit sharp with the graze of Castiel’s teeth. 

Dean cocked his head back into the sand; grabbing handfuls of the cool, fine grains as he bit his lip to silence a sigh; muffling it into a long, rippling growl that Castiel sucked right up.

Dean had thought himself quite good at sex; experienced, smooth, composed- Castiel existed to prove the opposite . Any self-control Dean had melted with the flick of Castiel’s wrist; the guy made him an absolute /mess/.

“I love you-“ Castie’s voice was husky, that rough grind that shivered over Dean’s skin. That pierced it and rumbled in his blood like an earthquake. Dean’s nerves jolted at every touch, at the sweeping squeeze of Castiel’s fingers and the sweet hurt of his kisses. If he kept it up, Cas wouldn’t need to do much more to make him cum. But Cas was creative. He liked to try things on Dean, see how many different ways he could make him moan.

It was certainly a tendency Dean could live with.

He had to admit that it rocked to be his boyfriend's metaphorical labrat.

Dean was panting, surging; looking up at Castiel and the stars behind him; they blurred as Cas shifted his weight; grinding his ass on Dean’s hardening cock. “G-god” Dean groaned as the pressure knotted his gut and shuddered through his bones; aching for more. 

Cas rolled his hips like a wave- down and up and side to side and down and up again; milking the sighs from Dean’s lips like clockwork.

Riding him without /actually/ riding him.

With his hands clinging to Castiel’s rocking hips, Dean’s eyes rolled shut. He bucked back and forth with Castiel, breathing hot and heavy as he sighed and moaned. Dean wanted Cas to fuck him hard; screw him into the sand until he came all over it. Fuck, he wanted it more than anything. He didn’t care that Cas didn’t have lube. He wanted it to hurt; so he could really /feel/ it. 

Dean surprised himself sometimes with how kinky he was.

“Fuck me- Cas-“ Dean’s voice was meant to sound smoky, sexy; it came out as a whine, “Please- I want you /in/ me“

Castiel stopped rolling his hips; Dean’s cock was leaking precum and straining against his jeans; He bucked forward to try and get Cas back on it- but the angel just leaned forward, eyes hungry, smile sly. He stroked his hand over Dean’s cheek, thumb hovering over his lips, he whispered. 

“Of course “

But not like Dean expected; though at first it may have appeared that way.

“Yesss—“ Dean ‘s heart was pounding, thundering in his chest as the angel unbuckled his belt at a tantalising pace- “you fucking tease-“ 

Cas smirked.

Dean got very close to crying out when the angel stroked his hand over his hard on.

“Turn around.”

Dean obeyed without a second thought, rolling over- rising to his hands and knees; Castiel tugging off his jeans and underwear as he did. Dean sighed at the sudden lift of pressure on his dick; shivering when the breeze cooled the precum that coated it so finely.

“Ready?”

Dean closed his eyes , raising his ass and parting his legs to open his cheeks. Presenting himself like a cat in heat. “Hell yes”

He was expecting a finger. Maybe two.

He got Castiel’s lips and mouthful of warm breath.

It wasn’t even that much, but the shock and the sudden heat drew tiny pearls from the tip of his cock and a startled moan of Castiel’s name.

When Castiel started kissing his tender hole, Dean started to question what it really meant when you said something ‘sucked ass’- because this was, well. 

Dean’s mindless moans and whimpers do all the talking.

“Ho—ly” Dean arched his body and pressed back into Castiel’s mouth; into the wet heat of it. He just kept sucking and dragging his lips over the sensitive ring of muscle. The angel’s hands were squeezing at Dean’s ass cheeks and at his hips. He wished they would just slide down and find his dick. “C-as- fuck- please-“

Cas kissed harder; Dean felt his teeth and flinched- cock throbbing and bleeding out more precum; little beads of it rolling out and falling into the sand. 

Then came Castiel’s tongue.

Sweet fuck is /tongue/

Darting out and circling over the skin, wetting it, teasing it. Gently at first, playful. It almost tickled.

But it got harder, stronger. 

Dean ‘s breathing staggered, his arms giving way, fingers digging back into the sand, face rocking against it as he bucked senselessly to Castiel’s pattern.

Deeper.

It plunged into his asshole and twirled in it; stretching it as Castiel wet him with sloppy, sucking kisses. It was warm, hard and soft and strange and perfect and long. It reached inside and Castiel’s hands pushed his legs apart even further. He plunged it back and forth, sucking and blowing and moaning with Dean as he rimmed him.

Dean’s panting turned to loud, harsh, guttural moans, his body trembling as the euphoria swept through it like crashing waves. “I- I think I’m-ah“ Dean’s voice was taught, broken, “I think I’m gonna-“

Castiel’s tongue rammed into his prostate.

Again it rammed.

And /again/

Dean howled as his vision went white and his ears filled with white noise and high pitched ringing. He felt his body spasm- felt the cum burst out of his blushing, shining tip, he felt his heart stutter, his toes curl, his chest grow lighter than air for just a hot second.

And slowly, ever so slowly, Castiel coaxed him down; the kisses softening, the angel hand finally finding his flushed cock and stroking it gingerly, squeezing just hard enough to drain it of heat and cum. Dean’s eyes screwed up and he whimpered at Castiel’s touches, his caressing of Dean’s soft and throbbing sex. 

One final white ribbon and Dean felt Castiel spasm and heard him moan, heard his deep voice crumble and break. The angel let go and dropped onto the sand by Dean’s side; twitching and arching back as he shot his load into the air and all over his front; sticky, white and warm.

Dean rolled his head over, looking at Cas in the lowlight; at his expression as he finished his orgasm and climbed down from it. 

They lay there together, panting, aching. The sea going about its business as if nothing had happened. The great pit sitting as dark and mysterious as before, just as blue.

“I wonder…” an exhausted smile forming from Dean’s lips as he turned onto his side, wincing at his aching asshole, “did what we just do count as you exploring Dean’s Blue Hole?”

Castiel laughed, “Well, I guess I did reach the /bottom/.”

Dean grimaced at the pun before laughing at it.

“Hilarious Cas- absolutely hi-/larious/”


End file.
